Season 4: Tournament of Elements
The fourth season of Ninjago, subtitled Tournament of Elements aired on February 23, 2015 and concluded on April 3, 2015. It is the second part to the Cursed Realm Trilogy. Kai is the focus and mascot character. Chen serves as the main antagonist and the Anacondrai cultists serve as the seasons villainous faction. Official Synopsis When Zane sacrificed himself to stop the Golden Master, the power of the Golden Weapons unlocked new abilities within him, revealing a new layer of titanium. The immense energy dispatch destroyed parts of him and caused Zane to vanish into the Digiverse. Only P.I.X.A.L. was aware of Zane’s digital presence – or so she thought... Cast Main Cast * Chen - Ian James Corlett * Clouse - Scott McNeil * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Garmadon - Mark Oliver * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Skylor - Heather Doerksen * Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast * Bolobo - Michael Adamthwaite * Chamille - Marÿke Hendrikse * Chope - Ian Hanlin * Eyezor - Michael Donovan * Gravis - Mark Oliver * Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. * Jacob Pevsner - Paul Dobson * Kapau - Alessandro Juliani * Karlof - Scott McNeil * Morro - Michael Donovan * Neuro - Paul Dobson * Paleman - Kirby Morrow * Shade - Andrew Francis * Zugu - Brian Dobson * Wu - Paul Dobson * Dareth - Alan Marriott * Misako - Kathleen Barr Episodes Sets * 70745 Anacondrai Crusher Attack * 70747 Cole's Boulder Blaster * 70748 Titanium Dragon * 70749 Enter the Serpent * 70750 Ninja DB X * 70752 Jungle Trap * 70753 Lava Falls * 70754 Jay's ElectroMech * 70755 Jungle Raider * 70756 Dojo Showdown Trivia * It is the third season focused on Kai and the second specifically focused on him. * It is the second season to have Dareth and Misako as Guest Cast * It is the first season to feature Wu in the guest cast. * The Season was released alongside a phone app in which players could play as any unlock-able character in the tournament * It introduced the cursed realm * It is the third season in which the Ninja wear two different suits (not counting the Stone armour suits), the first being Season 1 and the second being the Season 2 Suits. * This season introduced us to the most amount of new characters ever with 17 new characters. ** Some of these characters are voiced by pre-existing actors. * This is the last season, until Season 6 were the Ninja use Spinjitzu as one of their main attack methods. Focus Characters * Kai is the focus character this season. Aspects of Kai are developed, such as a brief hint of his parents whereabouts, his relationship with Skylor and his envy of Lloyd being the Green Ninja. His focus episodes include, Episode 35, Episode 36, Episode 40 (alongside Skylor and Garmadon) and Episode 41 * Lloyd and Zane play major and similar roles this season ** Lloyd is focused on in Episode 38 and Episode 44. His relationship with his father is challenged ** Zane is focused on in Episode 42 when he unlocks his dragon by controlling his fear, as Garmadon had previously taught Lloyd. * Master Garmadon played a large role this season, he was focused on in Episode 40 alongside Kai and Skylor. ** His relationship with Chen and his dark secrets were revealed via flashback in Episode 40 * Skylor played a major role this season alongside Kai, her relationship and betrayal is explored ** She is focused on in Episode 40 alongside Kai and Garmadon. * Cole played a fairly decent role this season ** Cole was focused on in Episode 37 when he gave the Jade Blade to Jay allowing him to progress through the tournament. Cole was also briefly focused on at the end of Episode 38 when he found Zane and in Episode 39 - 41 he works to free the captured elemental masters. * Jay played a minor role this season ** His relationship with Cole was fixed in Episode 37 and he re-united with Nya * Nya also played a minor role this season ** She became a spy in Chen's followers to gather intel on the 'spell that Clouse was planning to use. * Wu made brief appearances in Episodes 35, 37, 38, 40 and then made major appearances in Episodes 42, 43 and 44 * Misako made brief appearances in Episodes 37, 38, and 40, she made a minor appearance in Episode 42 and played a more major role in Episode 44. * P.I.X.A.L made appearances in this season and her demolished state was revealed * Dareth accompanied Nya this season and helped the elemental masters break out of the factory. * Pythor served as an anti-hero this season since he helped the Ninja defeat Chen. Antagonists * Chen served as the seasons main antagonist * Clouse served as the seasons secondary antagonist * Skylor whilst working for her father served as the season tritagonist. * The Anacondrai Cultists served as the villainous faction * General Arcturus served as the villain of the flashbacks.